


Carriage Ride (collaborative work)

by Burnadette_dpdl, FloatingLeaf, Gairid, laviniaspeaks (orphan_account)



Category: Interview With the Vampire (1994), Vampire Chronicles - All Media Types, Vampire Chronicles - Anne Rice
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mild Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-24
Updated: 2014-04-24
Packaged: 2018-01-20 16:54:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1518095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burnadette_dpdl/pseuds/Burnadette_dpdl, https://archiveofourown.org/users/FloatingLeaf/pseuds/FloatingLeaf, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gairid/pseuds/Gairid, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/laviniaspeaks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A carriage ride in the French Quarter leads to something more...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Carriage Ride (collaborative work)

**Author's Note:**

>   
>  **Unplanned collaborative work between 4 authors in response to DD of 4/5/14. Author's individual notes:**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Part I by Laviniaspeaks: (Thigh, Touch) these sexytimes prompts make it oddly easier to write... ;-)  
> Part II by Burnadette_dpdl: (Touch, Tongue, Blood) this is a continuation of Laviniaspeaks' bc of reasons...  
> Part III by FloatingLeaf: (Tongue, Blood, Thigh) A continuation of Burnadette_dpdl's. Because of reasons. Who said three was a crowd? ;P  
> Part IV by Gairid: (Tongue, Blood, Thigh, Touch) Continuing on with this one--thank you for the nudge, Burnadette! I have four of the prompts, but wrote 325 words.

-I-

Another night, another soirée, another spinning of a story as untrue as it was fascinating to the mortals who surrounded us—eager to pity me, admire him, and pet at the sweet vampire child who built the bridge between us.

After, we sat in the coach, Claudia nodding off in his arms to the rhythm of the horses on the street. Normally, I would have sat across from him, but he’d sat next to me, quite close so that she could continue to rest her head on his shoulder whilst tangling her fist in my lapels. She was still young, still new to us, still filled with baby wants and needs.

His thigh pressed against mine, the heat of his stolen blood beating through the thin layers of cloth that separated our legs. My breath caught in my throat. Were I but to turn my head, my nose might touch his hair, the curve of his ear. Were I but to lean in, to close that small distance…

“Louis.”

No breath now. Just the quick snap of my eyes meeting his, our faces mere centimetres apart, my name in his mouth, and Claudia asleep between us. All of the air in the painfully undersized coach had vanished.

The world got very small and quiet as he leaned in, closing the vacuum of space between us.

 -II-

Our lips met, softly at first, and as the intensity increased it seemed I couldn't handle the surge of joy that flooded my body. I closed my eyes against it, focusing on the ripples of warmth this stirred between us. Time was endless, time stood still in the gentle rocking of the carriage jostling us more tightly together. Claudia's sillken curls, loosed from the ribbons, lightly caressed our kiss, but neither of us dared to push this aside, an unplanned touch could blow away this moment, fragile as a candle's flicker. Lestat had bitten his tongue and those precious droplets sent a zinging through me that made me moan softly.

He pulled back for a moment, licking at the corner of his mouth, and for a moment his look of surprise frightened me, as if I had hit him. I could feel my face melting with worry, a darkening need to apologize, a crushing feeling that I had ruined something and I searched his face, struggling to collect myself.

“Shhhh,” He glanced down at Claudia, who stirred, then nestled perfectly against him in sleep, and then back up to me with a trace of a smile. He mouthed the words: “No sounds. We mustn't wake her.” He tilted his head then, watching my reaction as he moved the tip of his tongue along his lips, and then pressed them together in an elaborately feminine display of painting them with his own blood. The relief washed over me and I hungered for the closeness of that kiss again, he relished my staring at those ruby lips and acquiesced.

-III-

Back at the flat, he gently placed Claudia in her coffin. She was still dozing peacefully, and soon her nap would turn into deathsleep anyway. We still had at least an hour before dawn.

I watched him brush a stray lock from her forehead and pull the lid closed without a sound. My heart was hammering in my chest. He straightened and turned to me, the light of passion still in his eyes.

“Come”, he said simply, and took my hand.

I followed him to his room, and he closed the door behind us. I stood trembling, uncertain, not daring to move towards the large four-poster bed that dominated the room. The mere thought of lying down on that bed, with HIM, was causing my breath to quicken. He must have noticed me glancing at it, because his eyes flashed almost dangerously... and before I knew it, I was being pulled towards it, then trapped between his open thighs as he sat down upon the edge. He looked up at me as his hands caressed my back, my shoulders, then began to deftly undo my collar. I held onto his arms for support, swaying slightly as he pulled my shirt open. I could hear the thump of his heart, just as loud as mine, and his hungry expression made my knees weak.

“Ahhh, Louis...”, he murmured under his breath. Then I felt his fingernail drawing a sharp line across my naked chest. I shuddered as a few droplets of blood broke through the skin. My head fell back. He was holding me now, arms clasped firmly around me, and the first pass of his tongue against the shallow scratch made me moan. No need to stay quiet anymore. He was humming in appreciation, licking slowly, rubbing his face against me, breathing me in. I was drowning in bliss. I wanted him to bite me, to drink deeper... but I also wanted the delicate, tender moment to last forever. He wouldn't stop there, I knew, and I trembled at the thought of it – but for now, on that first night of wonders, anticipation was enough.

  -IV-

  
I freed my arms from the sleeves of my shirt and shifted so we might lie fully across the bed. Our eyes met when I raised my hand to loosen the froth of lace at his throat; the slip and glide of rich fabric against his smooth skin was music, a delicate counterpoint to our twinned heartbeats. His neck was revealed and then the delectable plane of banded muscle across his chest inviting my hand to splay, my fingers to trace. He is exquisite; to be near him is singular torture night after night.  
  
“My Louis.” The deep warmth I heard made me raise my eyes again to his face; I watched his pink tongue flick the tip of one elegant fang; drawing blood. “So rapt. You drown in your senses." His warm amusement faded, replaced with a gasp of anticipation when I pressed a kiss to his pulsing carotid. He pushed his thigh between mine and I felt a current of another kind — less intense yet pleasurable all the same. “Drown.” I agreed. “A taste of you, Lestat. How I crave you.”  
  
Minute hesitation, seconds only, yet the laceration of my heart was deep, knife deep, at the anticipated refusal. I was healed at once by his hand cradling the back of my head. Trembling, I sank my fangs, piercing the shell of his skin to reach the attar that flowed, crimson and rich, into my mouth. I was dissolved in his heat, barely aware when he moved me gently from his throat, drifting in the tide of his blood rushing through me, igniting the fragile net of nerves, branched lighting flaring, then slowly absorbed. Why could it not be thus always? The deathsleep pulled; I clung tight to him as I was drawn down, his voice following, my name in his mouth.


End file.
